


Friends Come First

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: Toni crashes at the Jones trailer and she and Jughead can't resist hooking up.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 38





	Friends Come First

She doesn't really want to put up a fight. She's running out of places to crash, and stretching out on Jughead's bed is the best option left by far. But it just seems wrong, now that he's back with Betty, after what they did in that bed the last time she slept over.

"What will Betty think?" she protests.

"I don't care," he says. "If it's between Betty getting mad at me or you not having a place to sleep tonight, I'll deal with Betty."

She can tell Jones isn't going to take no for an answer. She sighs. "You're either a really good friend or a lousy boyfriend."

He shifts on his feet. "It's not like we're really doing anything wrong. We can keep our hands to ourselves."

It turns out they can't. They start out fine, watching TV on the couch, a respectful distance apart.

Her first mistake is accepting one of Jughead's shirts to sleep in. She gets changed, forgetting that Jughead hasn't yet. They switch rooms. She brushes past him in the doorway wearing just his t-shirt. He comes back from the bedroom in boxers and an undershirt.

She can't stop looking at those lean muscular arms of his, and he can't stop looking at her bare thighs. Before they know it they're back on the couch with no distance between them at all. Her shirt, his shirt, is riding up her thighs. His cock is hard in his shorts, brushing against her as they grind together. He slides a hand up to her hip and groans when he realizes she's not wearing any panties.

"God, I was an idiot. Seeing you in my shirt and nothing else, with those legs. How could I resist?"

Her whole body is burning up. She should feel more ashamed, she thinks. She hikes up her legs to get more friction on her clit.

He drops his forehead against her shoulder. "If you don't stop, I'm going to—"

She could come just from this, too, rutting together like desperate virgins. She's already close.

"So fuck me already."

They don't bother getting undressed. He takes away that delicious friction just long enough to free his cock from his boxers. Then he's back on top of her, sliding his cock through her folds.

"I want you inside me, Juggie." The nickname slips out by mistake again. This time it makes his eyes go darker with want. It'd be rich to object to her getting familiar now, she supposes.

He presses the head of his cock to her entrance. He's bigger than she expected, and it takes her a moment to adjust.

"God, it feels so much better raw."

"You never came inside a girl before?"

He shakes his head. Little miss perfect must not be on the pill.

"You think this is good, just wait."

She lifts her hips to meet his thrusts. He groans again and fucks her faster. She pulls him closer, closer, with her fingers laced in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He slips one hand between them, finding her clit and making sure to get her off first.

Her pussy clenches around him as her climax hits her. It pulls him over the edge with her, and she swears she can feel his come flooding her pussy.

He's starry-eyed when he looks up, his cock still inside her. "That was amazing."

"I told you, didn't I?" She smiles and brushes aside the lock of hair falling into his eyes. "You will have to get off of me sometime, unfortunately."

"Right, sorry." His softening cock slides out of her pussy. He sits up and looks down at her, his shirt bunched around her waist, his come inside her.

She shivers when he hunches down and starts pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs.

"Can I clean you up?"

She agrees eagerly. He licks his own come from her slit. His tongue thoroughly inspects her folds and pushes into her sensitive cunt until he's sure to have licked up every last drop. It only takes a few brushes of his tongue on her clit until she's ready to come again.

He wipes his face with the back of his hand. She catches her breath and sits up.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." There's not much point in him sleeping on the couch after this.


End file.
